


Улыбка

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon, Drama, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Grief, Love, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, friends - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: С самого дня битвы за Экзегол По еще не видел, чтобы Рей улыбалась.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Улыбка

**36 ПБЯ. Мандалор**

— Она такая серьезная! 

— Говорят, она всегда такая!

— Она такая красивая, мама!

— Хоть бы улыбнулась.

— Видишь меч? Видишь, пап?

— Смотри, Корки, даже ее белые одежды будто светятся. Как думаешь, это все от Силы?

— Ты дурак? Это просто прожектор лупит, ты глянь на куртку генерала Дэмерона.

— А! Вижу. Блестит.

Финн недовольно фыркает и почти что срывается взглядом к громко шепчущимся мандалорцам, но в последний момент замечает едва уловимое движение Рей. Ученик мастера джедая послушно выдыхает и заставляет себя расслабиться: опускает плечи, чуть прикрывает на секунду глаза.

Нет Эмоций, говорит ему Рей на каждом сеансе медитации. Есть Покой, говорит ему Рей так часто, что Финн почти ей верит. Почти.

Под куполами мандалорских городов частенько гуляет прохладный ветер сквозняков. Воздушные потоки облизывают острые края балконов и застекленных веранд, огибают посадочные платформы и путаются в мелких листочках деревьев в кадках, расставленных на каждой площади.

Роуз рассказывала, что южнее столицы пытаются снова возродить лес.

— Даже в пустыне есть жизнь.

Дэмерон разучил с десяток фраз для пары сотен планет, что они посещают. Кто-то кланяется в ножки Новой Республике и белым одеждам Рей с удовольствием, кто-то с меркантильным расчетом. Мандалорцы кланяться не привыкли, а потому они лишь протягивают героям битвы при Экзеголе руку.

Ладони герцога затянуты в черные кожаные перчатки, и По нервно сглатывает, видя, каким на секунду становится лицо Рей.

Она рассказала ему о тронном зале Сноука. Единственный раз он видел в ее глазах слезы. Возможно, виновато было лотальское вино, возможно — найденные голозаписи бортовых журналов Рена, возможно — сам Дэмерон. 

Разве Рей признается еще хоть в чем-нибудь?

Нет Смерти, говорит ему Рей, когда им приходят рапорты о столкновении с остатками группировок генерала Прайда. Есть только Сила, повторяет она так часто, что По иной раз хочется залепить ей пощечину. Размахнуться посильнее, как когда-то Лея, и со звоном соприкосновения кожи о кожу напомнить Рей —  _ она _ осталась жива. Она  _ продолжает _ жить. Она должна  _ помнить _ .

Дэмерон почти уже дергается, чтобы ответить на рукопожатие герцога, когда джедайка все-таки делает шаг вперед. И вот уже ее пальцы обхватывают предплечье мандалорского правителя, а он также крепко сжимает ее руку. 

Толпа ликует. Свет направленных на них прожекторов нещадно лупит по глазам. Дэмерону чудится, что Рей с трудом сглатывает.

***

**38 ПБЯ. Умбара**

На Умбаре они попадают в засаду. От Мира Теней ожидать приятного не следовало, но Финн клялся и божился, что ему-таки удалось заключить соглашение.

— Знаешь, — По высовывается из укрытия и почти наугад палит из бластера, но красный отсвет будто тает в липком тумане, — твоему падавану надо научиться промывать мозги. Или мысли там, это, читать. Твою мать! Они зажимают нас в кольцо!

Рей гасит свой золотистый посох и хватает По за плечо. Тянет его вниз, заставляет улечься на рыхлую землю, и в нос генералу ударяет резкий запах разбитого в кашицу ствола то ли дерева, то ли стебля какой-то гигантской лианы. И конечно же — гарь и озон, ни с чем не спутать последствия взрыва ионной гранаты.

Вокруг них двадцать восемь тел. Двадцать восемь писем с соболезнованиями придется По подписать, если они прорвут блокаду и доберутся до форта. 

— Тепловизор сдох, — шипит Дэмерон, отбрасывая ненужный прибор.

Рей прижимается к нему, дышит часто-часто, и ему кажется, что он слышит имя. Чужое, не свое. То имя, что режет ему слух каждый чертов раз.

— Поцелуй меня, — требует Рей, и По даже рад, что не может во мраке разглядеть ее лицо, — ласкай меня. Быстрее!

Рядом раскачивается огромное растение. По краям неровных листьев вспыхивают люминесцентные точечки, споры или цветы, черт его разберет. Умбара — мир тьмы, крупиц света и вечной войны.

Мир, который, как По кажется, совсем не подходит Рей. Мир, который зачем-то нужен Сенату. Мир, который так и не смог понять Финн.

За столько лет, думает Дэмерон, он привык во всем полагаться на Рей. Даже на ее самые безумные идеи. В конце концов, они могли бы посоревноваться за звание короля безумных идей и отчаянных планов спасения.

Джедайка вцепляется в его плечи, и По приподнимается, наваливается на нее сверху, целует, не попадая в губы, утыкаясь куда-то в шею. Ведет языком по линии челюсти и тянется ладонью к груди. Конечно, целовать красивую девушку приятно. Но это Рей, с ней все куда сложнее. 

Рей — друг.

Рей — джедай.

Рей — любила  _ его _ .

Она отвечает на поцелуй, зарываясь пальцами в кудри По, позволяет ласку, приоткрывает рот и углубляет поцелуй сама.

Дэмерону кажется, что даже он чувствует какое-то возмущение — в Силе или в чем-то там еще. Может быть, это крики его совести? Грешно получать это удовольствие.

Покой это Ложь, говорили ситхи. Так было написано в файлах Хакса. Рыжеволосый мерзавец, оказывается, был поклонником истории адептов. Кто бы мог подумать. Уж точно не  _ он _ .

Звуки становятся громче, нестерпимее. Дыхание Рей, стук собственного сердца, мягкие шаги умбаранцев и их щелкающий говор, передернутый затвор бластера, явно направленный на республиканцев.

Поцелуй прерывается так же резко, как и начался.

От крика Рей у По стынет кровь в жилах.

Она не кричит даже — воет, как раненый манка-кот. Возвышается над распластанным и отчего-то обессиленным Дэмероном, раскинувшая в стороны руки. Враги вокруг падают на колени. Их бластеры искрят, и парочка даже взрывается. Над собой, высоко в черном небе По видит несколько вспышек, так горят умбаранские истребители.

Как долго это продолжается, он не знает. Понимает лишь, что испытывает жуткую, проникающую в самые кости боль. И он не сказал бы наверняка, что это не душа болит, что эта агония принадлежит только лишь ему одному.

Во мраке охваченной гражданской войной планеты сияют золотом глаза Рей. Яркие, как солнца Татуина.

Дэмерону думается, что он бредит, но Рей легко тянет его за руки, заставляя подняться. Он старается не всматриваться в ее лицо и уж точно не смотреть под ноги на покореженные тела, пока они бредут среди светящихся люминесцентными цветами растений.

На базе По вкалывают какую-то дрянь в плечо, и он засыпает очень крепким сном. 

Ему впервые со дня Экзегола снится Кайло Рен.

***

**39 ПБЯ. Кореллия**

Финн пытался приставать с расспросами к нему раз десять. Или двадцать. Но По нечего было ответить год назад, нечего ответить и сейчас.

Рей улетела восстанавливать справедливость на Анаксис, затем на Орд-Мантел, а потом застряла на Майгито. Последний раз выходила на связь откуда-то с Ондерона, и сейчас она хатт знает где. Канцлер рвет и мечет, Чуи грозится выйти на пенсию, а Дэмерон… а Дэмерон проверяет работу кореллианской верфи, пишет отчет для Сената. Какая скука.

— Но ты кричал! — Финн настойчиво преграждает По путь из переговорной. — Наши комнаты на этой базе разделяет настолько тонкая стеночка…

— Хватит. Я устал.

— Не уходи от разговора. Я твой друг. Я хочу помочь.

— О, ну тогда купи мне краску для волос, хочу вернуться к своему натуральному цвету.

Дэмерон толкает товарища плечом и по старой привычке поправляет кудри. Вот только они уже целый год как седые. Об этом думать всегда неприятно. Не хочется вспоминать боль и ужас, подаренные тем умбаранским боем.

Ноги сами несут генерала в выделенное ему жилище, он так поглощен своим раздражением, что не сразу замечает гостью, сидящую на подоконнике.

— Не сердись на Финна. Он искренен.

Это она. Рей. Просто сидит в его комнате. Без предупреждения врывается обратно в его личное пространство, в его жизнь, в его мысли.

Иногда Дэмерон завидует Рену, даром, что тот сдох, и теперь не ему приходится разгребать галактический бардак.

Проклятые Скайуокеры!

— И тебе не хворать, красавица.

Дэмерон ухмыляется, не до конца понимая, рад ли он встрече.

— Темная Сторона соблазнительна, — говорит Рей, несмело поднимая на По взгляд. К счастью, ее радужки не искрятся золотом. — Ее источник — ненависть. Ко врагу, к себе. Особенно — к себе. И я прибегаю к ее техникам только в случае крайней нужды. — Рей выдыхает и произносит очень тихо: — Ты был первым и единственным, кого я поцеловала после…  _ него _ . Нарушила клятву. Грош мне цена, а не джедайская мантия.

Она спрыгивает с подоконника и подходит к По. Протягивает руку и легонько проводит по его волосам, касается шеи кончиками пальцев, заставляя мурашки прокатиться от затылка к копчику, и уверенно кладет руку ему на плечо.

— Бен вовремя меня остановил. Иначе, я бы выпила твою жизнь до дна.

Дэмерон в растерянности открывает рот. Закрывает. Да и что тут скажешь? Она использовала его как батарейку, а объяснения задержала на целый год. Джедай тысячелетия, можно медаль выдавать.

Ему хочется быть обиженным, но на сердце лишь томная, терпкая грусть. И капелька радости. Да и молчать долго у По не получалось никогда.

— Он это, гхым, тебе там с того света, что ли, вещает? Ну молодец, конечно, спасибо ему. И там приветы передавать можно? Лее. Ну и ему самому, раз уж тут такое дело…

Рей улыбается.

Всемогущая Сила, она улыбается!

Рей улыбается впервые со дня битвы за Экзегол.


End file.
